Love is Hell
by shopgirl152
Summary: Santana Lopez has never been good at expressing her feelings. So when she starts falling for Brittany, she vows to make her week hell. Of course, nobody ever said being in love was easy. Brittana
1. Sunday

**A/N:** Wow. It only took me nine months to finish this.

**

* * *

**I slammed my backpack on the kitchen table, my run-in with Brittany an hour earlier still fresh in my mind. Brittany. That stupid, blonde cheerleader that I was best friends with; the one I couldn't stop thinking about.

Swearing under my breath, I kicked the trashcan, causing the lid to fall to the floor with a deafening crash. "Santana!" Mom flew into the room. "Are you alright?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine Mom."

"What happened?"

"I accidentally knocked the trashcan lid onto the floor."

She studied me. "You kicked it again, didn't you?" I rolled my eyes again as she walked over to me, gently placing her hands on my shoulders. "Honey, we talked about this—."

"You just don't get it, do you?" I swatted her hands away. "Leave me alone! I've had a shitty day!"

"But—"

"Leave me ALONE!" I shrieked, running for the safety of my room.

"Santana!"

I raced down the hall, running into my room and slamming the door behind me. I leaned against it, breathing hard.

"Santana Lopez, you open up this door right now young lady!"

"Go away!" I sank to the floor, resting my head in my hands as a tear trickled down my cheek.

"Santana…" Mom's voice was gentle this time. I pinched the bridge of my nose, taking a shuddering breath as her footsteps faded down the hall.

"Brittany…" I sighed; I didn't like feeling this way. About her; it was scary. "I have to find a way to get back at her for making me feel this way." I jumped up, rummaging around in my desk for a pen and paper. After finally finding them, I sat down, making a list. She didn't know it yet, but starting tomorrow, I was going to make her life _hell_.


	2. Monday

_Walk through the doors, smile, look pretty. Swish your ponytail from side to side. Walk it, mean it, be it. You are a cheerleader; you _own_ McKinley High._

I held my head high, heading for my locker. Just because I was in Glee club didn't mean I had to act like the rest of them. I opened my locker, studying myself in the mirror. _Perfect_!

"Hey Santana." Quinn appeared behind me in the mirror.

"Hey Quinn."

She studied me in the mirror. "You look good."

"Thanks." I turned around, looking her up and down. "So do you."

She rolled her eyes. "There's a baby inside me." She ran her hands over her belly. "Getting bigger everyday. I probably don't look _that_ good."

"You…uh…have a motherly glow?" I offered.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Thanks Santana, but that's really not helping."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Look, I have to go find Puck. See you at lunch?"

"Definitely." I watched as she turned around and walked off, rolling my eyes. If it wasn't for Puck being a total prick; if he hadn't screwed her, Quinn would still be part of the Cheerios. I shook my head, shutting my locker. "Such a shame."

"Hi Santana!" Brittany bounded up to me, her cheer skirt swishing with each sway of her hips.

I stared stupidly at her toned legs, biting back a smile. _Show no emotion; emotion is a weakness_. Coach Sylvester's words rang inside my head. I couldn't show any emotion toward Brittany. No emotion at all; which was hard, considering how good she looked.

Brittany giggled. "You're staring at me."

"Am not!" I snapped, reaching out and pinching her hard on the arm.

"Ow! You pinched me!"

"Did I?" I asked innocently, grinning at the bewildered look on her face. Monday? Check.


	3. Tuesday

"Hi Santana!"

I felt a smile slowly creep across my face, my cheeks flushing at the sound of Brittany's voice. I looked at myself in the mirror. _What the hell is wrong with you? Wipe that smile off your face_! I scowled at the mirror, looking around the locker door. "What do you want?"

"Gee, I only just said hi." Brittany looked down at her feet, her cheer leading top hanging so low I could just see the tops of her…_stop that_!

I glared at her. "Well, I didn't feel like saying hi."

"Oh."

Sighing, I linked her pinkie finger with mine, gulping down the butterflies that were flitting around my stomach. "Come on, let's get to Glee club." I rolled my eyes. "Let's hope we're not learning something _stupid_ this time."

* * *

"Okay guys." Mr. Shue clapped his hands together as he looked around the room at us. "For this week's Glee practice, I want each of you to come up with a song that has the word hello in it—"

"I knew it was going to be something stupid," I whispered to Brittany, causing her to giggle.

"So that's it for today guys. We'll practice our song Friday after school, so be ready. You are dismissed."

"Finally. Come on Brit." I entwined her pinkie finger with mine, leading her out into the hallway. "I told you it would be stupid."

"I liked it," she chirped.

_Of course you like it, you like everything_. "I still say it was stupid."

"Maybe…"

I fought back a smile as she lost herself in thought, the wheels in her mind turning. _She's cute when she's confused_. Wait. Cute? No, no, no. No emotion. "Uh…I gotta go Brit." I let go of her pinky as we stopped outside my locker.

"Okay. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah." I nodded as she walked off, watching her butt sway back and forth.

"Oh my gosh! I know what's going on!"

I started, whirling around to face a beaming Rachel. _Oh no; did she see me checking Brittany out_? I stared at her coolly. "_What_?"

"You're in love with Brittany." She grinned. "It's written all over your face."

"What makes you say that?" I put a hand on my hip, glaring at her.

"Oh it's so obvious. I mean, when my biological Dad met my other Dad, he did the same thing."

"And wha—"

"He'd stare at him for hours, watching his every move, his every nuance, every tilt of the head, every smile, every facial expression…" she was talking faster now. "It's really not bad you know, to love someone of the same gender. My Dads say that if it feels right, then you should go for it. It might be true love."

I slammed my locker shut. "Despite what your Dads say Rachel, I am not in love with Brittany."

"You could be in denial."

"Shut-up Berry." I stalked down the hall. "I am not in love with Brittany." I slowed to a walk as I spotted her talking to Matt. I smirked. "And to prove it…"

I ducked around a corner, coming around so that I was leaning against the wall, right in the path Brittany took to Cheerios practice. I looked around, casually sticking a foot out as she walked past.

"Hi Santan—oof!" She tripped over my foot, books flying everywhere as everyone around her laughed. She looked up at me, dazed. "Wha…"

I sneered at her, covering my mouth in mock surprise. "Oops. My bad." I walked away, not even bothering to look back.

Tuesday? Check.


	4. Wednesday

I sat in homeroom, angrily scribbling on a piece of notebook paper while Mr. Shue droned on about Spanish verbs. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. _I'm Hispanic; like I need to learn Spanish verbs_? I looked down, glaring at the list in front of me.

_Let's see…I pinched her on Monday and tripped her yesterday. Now what?_ I growled; _why is this so hard to figure out_? _I'm supposed to make her life hell, but how can I do that if I can't come up with anything_? I sat back in my seat, annoyed. Come on Santana, pull yourself together. _You're a Cheerio, the bitch of McKinley High. You're going to let Brittany rattle you like that_?

I looked over at her, my eyes studying her face: the blue eyes, blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail, her little mouth that was twisted in concentration as she tried to focus on what Mr. Shue was saying. _She's cute when she's concentrating_. Cute? Ugh. Not this again. _No emotion_. My eyes traveled from her face, down to her perfectly white neck, down further, the low cut of her Cheerios top…

"STOP!" I covered my mouth in horror, realizing that I had just said that out loud…and everyone in class was staring at me.

"Santana, are you alright?" Mr. Shue looked at me, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine Mr. Shue."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm totally fine."

He raised an eyebrow at me before turning back to the board. "Okay, to conjugate present perfect tense…"

* * *

I ducked out of Spanish the second the bell rang, heading straight for the bathroom. Not even bothering to look where I was going, I flung the door open, causing it to bang into the wall with a loud thud. I hurried over to the sink, splashing cold water on my face. _Love is hell_, _love is hell_, _love is_ hell. Wait. Love? I splashed more water on my face. _I don't want to be in love with her_; _I don't_!

"Santana?" My heart thudded in my chest at the sound of the familiar voice. _Great, just what I need right now_. "Santana? Are you okay?"

I wiped my face on a paper towel, putting on my best cold expression as I looked at her. "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh. Well…you looked…embarrassed in class. Your cheeks were red."

"The classroom was hot Brit; that's the only reason why someone's cheeks would be red."

"Oh." She turned on the water faucet, washing her hands.

I bit my lip, trying to think of a way out. Suddenly, it came to me. I knew what I could do to her. "Hey, Brit. You ever try drinking out of the water faucet instead of the drinking fountain?"

She looked at me, puzzled. "No."

"Oh. Well…you totally should. It's waay better than the water in the drinking fountain. And lower in calories too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here. I'll show you." I gently took her head in my hands, gulping down the butterflies that erupted in my stomach. _I could kiss her right now_…bad idea. With her head still in my hands, I gently lowered her head into the sink before turning on the faucet.

She stuck her tongue out, trying to catch the water as it dribbled down her face. "Mmm…this is good. I taste the low calories too."

"Just wait. It gets better."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Totally." When she wasn't looking, I slowly turned the faucet in the opposite direction.

"Hey, this is—ow!" She jerked her head away from the faucet, her face pink and dripping wet as she stared at me. "Santana! The water's hot!"

"Really? I had no idea." I smirked. "Sorry." Without waiting for a response, I walked out of the bathroom.

Wednesday? Check.


	5. Thursday

Okay, so maybe sticking Brittany's head under the faucet in the girls' bathroom wasn't the best idea I'd ever had, but at least it worked. Anyway, I couldn't worry about that now; I was too busy watching the glares Rachel was shooting Finn. It almost made me proud. Almost.

"Okay guys; I know I said we'd practice our songs Friday, but does anyone have one they would like to sing today? Just to practice and start things off for tomorrow?" Rachel raised her hand. "Yes Rachel?"

"Mr. Shue, I think I have a song that sums up my feelings perfectly."

I leaned over to Brittany, watching as Rachel purposefully made her way down the steps toward the floor. "This is gonna be good. Just watch; it's totally gonna be a train wreck." She giggled as the band started playing.

"I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face, and it never feels outta place. And you're still probably workin, at a nine to five pace, I wonder how bad that tastes."

Oh yeah. Definitely a train wreck. Rachel glared at Finn, getting right in his face. The lyrics were totally meant for him. This was great. As I continued to watch her circle him like a vulture, I became aware of someone next to me. Brittany.

"Oh, Rachel's really mad," she whispered. I looked down; she was sitting next to me on the chair, her leg just barely touching mine. When she whispered in my ear, it set the butterflies in my stomach off. _Not again_. I gulped loudly as Brittany leaned further into me.

"When you see my face, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell…" the rest of the kids started in. "If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well…"

"Treats you well," Brit and I sang in perfect unison, and in perfect harmony. I fought back a grin, trying to focus on Rachel. Instead of Brittany, whose hand was resting on my leg, making the butterflies worse.

"Now you'll never see, what you've done to me…"

She was doing it to me. All her friendliness and endearing stupidity. _Endearing stupidity_? No, that's not right. _No emotion, no emotion, no emotion_! I fought the urge to hold her hand and entwine it with mine. Her lips, the way her cheer skirt moved…_she's doing it to me_. _Again_.

"When you see my face hope it gives you hell…" the kids were jumping around the choir room now. Brit and I were still sitting there, waiting for the next part of the song. "When you walk my way hope it gives you hell." _Shit. I can't sit here anymore. I have to do something_. "If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well…"

"Treats you well." In a fit of panic, I pushed Brittany off the chair, causing her to land on the floor.

"Hey!" She looked around bewildered.

I stood above her, crossing my arms. _I'm the superior one_; _I won't let you get to me_. "Oops. Did I do that?" I placed a hand over my mouth in mock horror. "So sorry Brit; guess you just have a poor sense of balance." Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I walked out of the room, not daring to look back.

Thursday? Check.


	6. Friday

This was getting hard. Really, _really_ hard. For one thing, I was running out of things to do to Brittany; for another thing, ever since yesterday, the only look she would give me was one of disappointment and hurt. _I hate it when she looks like that. Why does she have to look at me like that? I'm just protecting myself. Yeah, but from who? You_? _How you feel about her_?

"Shut-up!" I slammed my locker shut in frustration. _This shouldn't be so hard_!

"Hey Lopez, don't punch the locker so hard. You might injure yourself." Puck sneered at me as he passed by.

"Shut it Puckerman." _Ugh. Nobody understands me_. Except Brit. And she's the cause of my misery. Hastily twirling the combination lock, I wrenched open my locker, grabbing a notebook and pencil. _Things I've done to Brittany_. "Let's see…"

Pinched her? Check.

Tripped her on the way to Cheerios practice? Check.

Run hot water over her face? Check.

Pushed her to the floor yesterday? Check.

I counted down the list. Four items for each of the days of the week. "Ugh." I leaned back against my locker. _One more item. And then I can finish this hell week_. Luckily I hadn't seen her all day

"Hi Santana!" _Or not_. She bounced up to my locker, bubbly as always. "You already for glee club practice?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me. Yesterday it was Rachel's stupid drama queen song and today is Friday and I just want to be out of this stupid High School."

"You'll feel better after glee club." She linked our pinkies and it was all I could do to not swear at her in frustration. _Stop giving me fucking butterflies! Stop touching me_! _Stop touching me, stop touching me_…"stop touching me!" I unhooked our pinkies, swatting her hand away as she tried to link them again. "_Stop touching me Brittany_!"

She stared at me in bewilderment. "I was only linking our pinkies."

"Yeah well, I don't want to link our pinkies. Or our arms, or anything okay? I just want to go to glee club and get out of here."

"Santana…"

"Brit, just leave me alone okay?" I grabbed her by the shoulders, desperately fighting the urge to slam her against the nearest locker and kiss her. "Leave. Me. Alone." She nodded silently, turning and walking away, her cheer skirt swishing around her hips and butt.

"UGH!" I leaned against a locker in frustration. _I hate this, I hate this, I hate this! One more thing to get back at her. One more thing and then I'll_—

"Guys? Guys? Guys, please don't do this. I swear, I'll write an article and expose this to the whole school." Across the hall, Karofsky and his stupid prick of a henchman had Jacob by the throat, pinned against the locker.

"Oh yeah? And what do we care? Not that this is gonna ruin our football practice or anything." Karofsky held up a blue slushie, slowly pouring it down Jacob's pants.

I rolled my eyes. "Stupid jocks. Giving a slushie…"

_That's it. I know how I can end this. Today_.

* * *

"Hey everyone. Look what I brought."

"Slushies?" Puck walked over, eyeing the carton of slushies in my hand. "Since when do you bring slushies to glee practice? In fact, since when do you do anything nice?"

"I have to say, this does look oddly suspicious," Kurt chimed in.

I shrugged, faking a smile. "What can I say? Sometimes, I'm just a nice person."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she took a slushie. "Says the cheerleading bitch of the school."

Fighting the urge to punch her stupid, sassy face, I handed out the rest of the slushies, setting one on the piano for Mr. Shue before grabbing my own and Brittany's.

"Are you better now?" Right on schedule; she's walked up behind me.

"Sure am Brit." I slowly twisted the lid off the slushie. "I am so, _so_ much better. In one swift movement, I removed the lid, tossing a purple slushie in her face.

She stood there dripping wet, the slushie staining her crisp, clean Cheerios uniform. Coach Sylvester was going to have a fit. A pang caused my stomach to clench, like a rock had settled inside it.

She looked so hurt. _Hey, that's the price she pays for messing with you. She did this to you remember? She's the one who made you feel this way_. Clenching my fists, I walked toward her, pushing her and pushing her around the room, my hands becoming stained with purple slushie.

Somewhere deep inside, the anger bubbled over and I found the words from yesterday's song spewing out of my mouth. "When you see my face, hope it gives you hell! When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell! If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, then you're a fool it's just as well hope it gives you hell!" I pushed her hard, knocking her to the ground.

She laid there quivering as I loomed over her, ready to kick her for all it was worth. But instead of cowering, she sat up, backing into the wall and shakily climbing to her feet. Her eyes sparked with a fire I'd never seen before. "Why did you do that?" She pushed me back, causing me to raise my fist. I was ready to punch her.

The fire in her eyes suddenly went out, replaced with a look of pain. Her voice shook, like she was going to cry. "All I ever did was like you." My hand quivered in the air and suddenly, I could no longer hold it up.

"You what?"

She stared at me, then ran from the room crying.

"You know, I thought I was mean, being the head cheerleader. I thought that being mean meant power. But you?" Quinn looked at me in disappointment. "You're just a bitch."

The words stung more than I liked to admit. My fist fell to my side as I watched her follow after Brittany.

Friday? _Sigh_. Check.


	7. Saturday

I stood on the front step of the Pierce's house, hand raised to ring the doorbell. After being yelled at by Quinn for being a bitch to Brittany, and after being yelled at by the rest of the glee club, not to mention Mr. Shue giving me detention for the next three weeks, I wasn't in the mood to apologize. _There is absolutely no reason to apologize_.

_Yes there is. You hurt her. You hurt your best friend. All she did was like you back. And look how you treated her_. My stomach lurched. "I think I'm gonna barf." Adjusting my shirt, I finally rang the doorbell.

"Oh hello Santana!" Mrs. Pierce opened the door, smiling broadly at me. She either didn't hear the news, or was too dense to notice. Her and Brittany are a lot alike.

I pasted on my best sincere smile. "Hey Mrs. Pierce. Is Brittany home?"

"She sure is. Come on in." I walked through the door and into the hallway. "Funny thing; she's been in her room all day. Says she doesn't feel good. I don't know why; she seemed fine yesterday."

_Great. Now my stomach hurts even more_. "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yes. Well, maybe you can make her feel better huh?" She pointed down the hall. "She's in her room. Just down the hallway."

"Thanks Mrs. Pierce." I smiled politely at her before walking down the hall.

* * *

"Brit? It's Santana. Can I come in?"

The door opened a few seconds later. She stood in front of me, hair all mussed up, no make-up on, dressed in pajama pants and a top. The cheer leading uniform draped over a chair nearby. _Damn. How can she look that good in just pajamas and no make-up_?

"Look Brit. I just came over here to apologize for yesterday." She stared at me, slowly moving across the room. "To apologize for the whole week, actually." My stomach lurched again. _This is really, really hard_.

"Why did you trip me? And pinch me? And pour hot water on me? And push me off the chair? And the floor? And give me a slushie facial?"

"I…" she stared at me, no trace of emotion or any kind of expression on her face. It was blank. I sighed. "I…did it because I like you."

"I know you like me. We're friends."

"No, not _like_ you. Like like you. As in…crush."

A small smile appeared at the corner of her mouth. "You like like me?"

"Yeah. Totally."

"Oh." She grabbed the cheerleading uniform, running it through her hands. "Then why were you mean to me?"

"Oh come on Brit. I'm a bitch. It's what I do. Besides, liking you…scared me."

She sat on the edge of the bed. "But I like like you and I'm not scared."

"You're not?"

"No."

I scrunched my face up in concentration. "So…you like like me too and it doesn't scare you? At all?"

"It doesn't matter who I like. Everybody's the same. Besides…" she smirked. "I've made out with everybody remember? Every guy and girl in the school."

"But…having feelings for me doesn't scare you?"

"No."

"Why?"

She cupped my face in her hands. "Because I'm in love with my best friend."

My heart hammered in my chest as she drew me to her, kissing me long and hard. My eyes closed and I took a deep breath before opening them. Her blue eyes stared back at me. "Brit?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we okay?"

"Are you going to kiss me?"

I cupped her face in my hands, kissing her lightly on the lips, causing her to moan. "Brit, I need to know if we're okay."

"Your lips taste like cherry chapstick."

I laughed lightly as I kissed her again. "We're okay?"

"Only if you keep kissing me." She pulled back, smiling.

"Then hold on Brit, because I'm going to make sure we're really okay." I smirked, reaching behind me and flipping on her stereo. Music floated over the room as I gently pushed her down towards the bed. She smiled softly at me, looking happier than I'd seen her all week.

A smile touched my lips, the butterflies in my stomach flying freely as I sang along to the song, serenading her.

""Oh your love thawed out what was scared and cold…"

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and story alerts everyone!


End file.
